Journey from the Battle
by TaichiKoi
Summary: A thrust of a blade, a cry for a welcoming embrace and the inner confusion if what they are doing is the right thing to do.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in this piece of fiction.

**A/N**: Takes place during and after Kilik's story mode in the 3rd game, so I would play that before reading this, because there will be slight spoilers. Plus it'd make a lot more sense if you did. Be on the look out for another fiction in this particular fandom. Enjoy.

Journey from the Battle

"Do you ever get tired of it?"

"Of what?"

"Fighting."

Xianghua thought about Kilik's question and her mind instantly flashed back to all the battles they endured during their long journey.

All the fights they fought. All the stains of blood and flesh that splattered on their swords. All the walking, searching for information about the endless stream of opponents to battle.

Was she tired of it?

Mentally speaking, yes.

Physically speaking, yes.

Emotionally speaking, yes.

But would she do it all again just for the chance of traveling along Kilik's side once more? Yes.

Xianghua was surprised to see him at the Ostrheinburg castle while she set out on her second journey. She figured she was going to go about her quest alone, but seeing Kilik's familiar face, she knew she was not.

As they journeyed together, they spoke of old times, of old battles and all the people they have met during their travels.

It was nice having Kilik there for her, even if their mission was dangerous and when there were times when they felt like they would never see their home country again.

When Kilik became ill, thanks to the man with the scythe placing a curse on him, Xianghua's heart felt heavy with worry and ensured him that they could stop what they were doing and go back home. But Kilik was persistent and pushed forward, and Xianghua did not argue with him, admiring his strong will, and so they kept on.

But there were nights when they camped out she could hear him tossing and turning in his sleeping bag, his breathing erratic at times and every so often he would cry out his mother's name, sweat clinging to his forehead during it all. Xianghua was afraid of waking him, so she lay there a few feet away from him, listening to Kilik adding into the night symphony as silent tears fell down from her closed eyes.

Weeks passed, clues were found, battles were fought and at long last, after Kilik defeated Zasalamel, the enigmatic man with the scythe, Kilik's health returned to normal. Xianghua was relieved, to say the least, and as Kilik picked the soul edge sword, the pair left the cathedral, vowing not to take such journeys again.

For a while.

When they returned back to their homeland, Kilik placed colorful flowers on his mother's grave and spoke softly, asking if what they did was right and if it was enough. Xianghua assured him it was, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kilik smiled softly as he stood up from his kneel position. They both gazed up at the clear blue sky, a few wisps of white here and there as a few birds flew past a good distance away.

An hour passed, the sun setting ever so slightly behind the gathering clouds, Xianghua and Kilik sat underneath a tree, leaning back against it, enjoying the calm silence. That was, until Kilik asked his question:

"Do you ever get tired of it?"

Xianghua glanced at him, "Of what?"

"Fighting."

Xianghua shook her head slightly and looked at him for a handful of moments. "No, not really; I feel it was well worth it."

Xianghua stood and stretched, smiling to herself, "We should get going, it's almost dusk."

Kilik got to his feet as well, rotating his head a bit from side to side.

As Xianghua took her first step down the small incline they were on, she almost fell forward, but with Kilik's fast reflexes and quick timing, he caught her in a nanosecond. Xianghua looked up at him and was about to say _thank you_, when the words died in her throat. Kilik had such a serious look to him and Xianghua did not know when the moment would end, not that she wanted it to.

She could feel her head inch closer to his and vise versa, their eyes slowly closing shut. She thought this moment would never come…

"Hey!"

Kilik dropped Xianghua to the ground at the hearing the shout, surprised.

Xianghua was a little surprised herself when she felt the ground under her instead of a pair of lips on hers. '_What just happened?_'

"Oh crap, Xianghua, I'm so sorry" Kilik apologized, reaching out a hand to her.

"It's okay." Xianghua took his out stretched hand and got to her feet, realizing that the moment was over and looked down the hill to see Maxi's smiling face, waving at them.

"Well, let's go!" She smiled at Kilik before making her way down the several yards of the grassy hill top and down to Maxi.

Kilik stood there for a moment, and then trekked on towards the two, and together, Xianghua talking excitedly about their adventure, arm-and-arm, thanks to Xianghua, they walked towards their new journey.

Home.


End file.
